Hope At Last
by mrscarstairs
Summary: Jem decides to bring some old memories to the surface during his and Tessa's first Christmas together. Post-CP2


**A/N: Happy Holidays everyone! A lovely follower of mine on Tumblr requested a Jessa Christmas, and because it's me, I just had to write it. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot I came up with for the fic!**

* * *

It took Jem several minutes to realize that the heavy weight curled on his legs was not the cat, in fact, but a much larger shape lying on top of him, her long brown curls tickling his cheeks.

He turned to look up at the ceiling, and was met with wide grey eyes staring down at him, and Tessa's warm breath on his face as she laughed. She was sprawled on top of him in such an intricate way that he couldn't help but wonder how he had ever taken her for Church in the first place. She had clearly just awoken, her hair in knots around him and her face flushed. She still had black streaks under her eyes from yesterday's makeup, and Jem almost thought he could feel the struggle she was putting up just trying to hold herself over him.

"Merry Christmas, James," Tessa whispered. He smiled and pulled her down so she landed on his chest. Both of them let out a peal of laughter as Jem flipped her onto her back. Outside, freshly fallen snow littered the streets and buildings of New York, like a cloud itself had exploded all over the city. The sun, decorated with oranges and soft pinks, lay like a blanket over the snow. Jem kissed Tessa's cheek and pulled at her hands, helping her sit up.

"Merry Christmas, Tess. I do have a question though," Jem paused, taking another glance at the window. "Why did you wake up so early? The sun has barely made it over the horizon."

Tessa looked beautiful wearing only his shirt, one sleeve hanging off her shoulder. She ran her hands through her hair and grinned, reminding Jem of all the excited children on Christmas morning. "I want to celebrate our first Christmas together."

Jem reached over to run his fingers along her bare shoulder. "That still does not justify waking up at the crack of dawn, dear," he murmured.

Tessa pulled away from his touch and hopped off the bed, spinning to give Jem a quick kiss. He smiled against her lips and gazed at her in wonder, surprised at the intensity of her spirit. In fact, Jem supposed it was probably the first time he had seen her eyes so alight, without a single sign of aged melancholy and grief. He could not believe that it was all because of Christmas, and yet he failed to come up with any other explanation.

"Jem," Tessa's soft voice broke him from his thoughts. Jem looked up to find that Tessa had a large package at her feet, wrapped in green and red paper. On top was a large silver bow. She nudged it towards him, pushing it across the carpet of their bedroom. Jem slid from the bed.

"Is that a present?" he said with a chuckle. Tessa patted the package in confirmation.

"It's for you. I hope you like it." She blushed, and Jem marveled at how even the slightest notion could still make her cheeks flame up. He nodded and carefully pulled the paper apart, aware of Tessa's expectant eyes on him. After removing the wrapping paper and cutting open the box, Jem lifted the flaps to reveal a velvet black instrument case tucked inside.

His jaw dropped in surprise. "Is this…?"

Tessa tucked her knees to her chest. "Your original one is somewhere in California, I think. I tried to find it, but no luck, so I thought I would get you a new one. I've missed hearing you play."

"I'm not even sure I remember _how_ to play," he replied, still in shock at the sight of the beautiful new violin in front of him. On the side were some Chinese characters carved into the wooden handle, and Jem immediately recognized the writing: _"Every heart has its own melody."_

Jem traced the characters in astonishment, recalling a night long ago when he had spoken those very words to her in the music room of an Institute across the seas, when they had been little more than children. The memory was old and worn, but still precious, and still loved. Just like his feelings for Tessa. "Thank you."

Reaching into one of his dresser drawers, Jem produced his own present, moving to crouch on the ground with Tessa, who was still blushing.

"You got me something?" Tessa accepted the gift, though her eyes were narrowed. Jem could feel heat on his face now too, but he ignored it and focused on the woman in front of him as she peeled the paper away. He would've been lying if he said he was not nervous about her thoughts upon receiving the present. When he had asked it of Jace, the golden boy had seemed not to care, or understand the significance of the little book. Jem did not explain, but simply took it and left, unsure if he would even give it to her. They had both been trying to leave the past where it belonged, burying it without completely forgetting it. He felt a remnant of fear in his stomach still as she finally finished removing the paper.

His heart sunk when he noticed the tears welling up in her eyes as she held _A Tale of Two Cities_ in her hands. "Wait a minute, don't tell me that this is the one," she whispered before turning the cover to find long-worn down writing forever imprinted on the first page.

_With hope at last, Will Herondale_

"Somehow it ended up at the New York Institute," Jem said, softly so as not to upset her. He wondered briefly if perhaps he should not have dug up this part of the past. "I spotted it when talking to Jace a while ago, shortly after my release from the Brotherhood. It looked so old that I knew it just had to be an original copy, that is until I opened it and saw Will's handwriting. He wrote that letter to you years ago, did he not?"

"Yes," Tessa's voice was barely audible. The tears were freefalling down her cheeks now, and Jem felt like a rock stuck in a tornado, unable to do anything to help. Just as he reached to touch her, she mumbled, "You and Will always wrote such beautiful things for me, both through words and music. Such…beautiful…"

Tessa folded in on herself, clutching the book to her chest as she cried quietly. Jem felt deflated. He moved so he was sitting next to her, and pulled her against his side, suddenly wishing the right words would not escape him for once. "I am sorry, Tessa. I did not know this would affect you in such a way. I should not have—"

He heard her gasp before meeting his eyes. Her own were red and her face was blotchy, but she was, surprisingly, smiling from ear to ear. "Are you kidding, James? This is perfect. I thought I would never see this again." She reached to lay her fingers on his cheek. "You've made me so happy. I apologize if my crying gave you the wrong impression. Thank you so much, Jem. You have no idea what this means to me."

It was as if a huge weight had been ripped off of Jem's shoulders. He sighed and pressed his forehead against hers, taking a moment just to lay with her in the silence of their bedroom on Christmas morning. "I was so afraid to give it to you," he admitted. "But I'm glad."

As the snow began to fall again outside, Jem could have sworn he heard Will speaking the words he still held on the page, never spoken but never needing to be.

With hope at last. At long last.


End file.
